


[Podfic] powerful in-scent-ive

by dapatty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(author summary) Stiles holds up a hand, because he really can't listen to the bites-are-all-right speech that Derek has given Scott dozens of times.  "Dude, don't."</p>
<p>"Look-" Derek tries again, oddly persistent.</p>
<p>"Derek, man, my worst nightmare is not me getting bitten, it's him. It's always been him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] powerful in-scent-ive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dodificus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/gifts), [kellifer_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [powerful in-scent-ive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/572973) by [kellifer_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic). 



**Time:** 39:44 mp3 36.4MB, podbook 22.1MB  
 **Direct Download Links: (Right Click, Save As)** [podbook](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/powerful%20in-scent-ive.m4b) | [mp3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/powerful.zip)

Cover made by the fantastic [davincis_girl](ao3.org/users/davincis_girl)

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for #3AM, the Archivists Appreciation Meme for . I think the most that I've ever said to you was 'thanks' in regards to archiving my stuff, but I really do think of a lot of you and you have the most amazing recs. ♥ ♥ 
> 
> Hosting courtesy of the lovely [paraka](www.parakaproductions.com). ♥ ♥


End file.
